Elemental-of-Ideology (3.5e Template)
Elemental-of-Ideology Such elementals, for example, inhabit by Lorwyn/Shadowmoor from MTG. And similar creatures that are spontaneous manifestations of ideologies, emotions or perceptual concepts can be found in various mythologies, and in various fantasy settings. I needed to create a template for such a creature, since most templates talking about elementals include only the standard four elements: fire, water, air and earth. Or common energy: fire, cold, electricity, acid, etc. The solution I found for the elemental is that the Cleric’s Domain in the D&D is an idea expressed through abilities. An idea or concept that has the described mechanics, which you can use when interacting with the template. As a basis, I took Solaric Creature template, because it essentially interacts with the abilities that the Light Domain gives. I thank his authors for the work they did, which helped me in creating the basis for this template. Creating a Elemental-of-Ideology The Elemental-of-Ideology can be either an acquired or an inherited template. Special birth conditions, such as a place or events, combined with supernatural interference, can link a creature to a specific concept. In the same way, matching the lifestyle and mindset of a character with a certain concept, coupled with the intervention of supernatural forces, can lead to the acquisition of this template. An Elemental-of-Ideology can be applied to any aberration, animal, dragon, fey, giant, humanoid, magical beast, monstrous humanoid, plant, or vermin. An Elemental-of-Ideology uses all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Size and Type Creatures with this template have their type changed to elemental. It retains all type modifiers and subtypes, if applicable. Special Qualities The Concept: An Elemental-of-Ideology must choose one of Cleric’s Domain as a concept determining its existence. Darkvision (Ex): Darkvision out to 60 feet. Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, and stunning. Unlike most other living creatures, an elemental does not have a dual nature—its soul and body form one unit. When an elemental is slain, no soul is set loose. Spells that restore souls to their bodies, such as raise dead, reincarnatete, and resurrection, don’t work on an elemental. It takes a different magical effect, such as limited wish, wish, miracle, or true resurrection, to restore it to life. Abilities Spell-Like Abilities: An Elemental-Ideology gains spell-like abilities according to its hit dice, as indicated on Table. These abilities are cumulative. Caster level equals an Elemental-of-Ideology's total hit dice. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Abilities obtained in this way can be customized using the Customize Domain feat. Challenge Rating 6 HD or less, as base creature +0; 7 HD or more, as base creature +1. Level Adjustment +1 for 6 HD or less; +2 for 7 HD or more. If you create with this template not a monster, but a character, then you can use its class-level instead of HD, to increase abilities along with the leveling. However, then it makes sense to use LA +2 when creating a character or when the character gets this template while playing. ---- Category:User Category:3.5e Category:Template